


Couple Dozen Birthdays

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [51]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: any. any/any. "I forgot your birthday again, didn't I?" All of Foxtrot gets at least a cupcake and a wish on their special day. Post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple Dozen Birthdays

Rodney hurried through the corridors, mind spinning. He had to find Joe. He'd been in the middle of ignoring one of Bill Lee's rants about World of Warcraft when it hit him: if they used the technology the Dollhouse used to stack imprints in a human brain, they could quadruple the amount of data in databurst transmissions between Earth and Atlantis. But he needed Joe for his math skills to make sure it would work. He passed John's office (he was rarely in it, usually bunked down with Evan, who kept him on task) and saw John at his desk, cradling a hand around a cupcake. With a candle on it.  
  
Rodney screeched to a halt, mind racing. He stood in the doorway, cringing. "I forgot your birthday again, didn't I?"  
  
John looked up, startled. "What? No. Evan would have been posting reminder stickies on your computer monitor for every day of the week leading up to my birthday, we'd have had my favorite cinnamon rolls for breakfast, and at lunch Evan would have insisted everyone sing to me, and he'd also have baked me a cake."  
  
"Then what are you doing?" Rodney stared at the bright pink cupcake frosting. He thought quickly. "Oh no. Are you having a private memorial for a fallen comrade? I'll go."  
  
"It's not my birthday," John said. "It's Traci's."  
  
Rodney stared at him. "Traci has a birthday?"  
  
"She's a person," John said patiently. "They all have birthdays."  
  
"Oh. Do you celebrate all of them?"  
  
"Yes. Nothing big. Just, you know, cupcake and candle and wish."  
  
"Well, in that case." Rodney sat down opposite John and scooted in. "Happy Birthday, Traci," he said solemnly.  
  
The smile that crossed John's face was distinctly not-John. "Thanks, Rodney." Traci leaned over and kissed him on the nose, then sat back, closed her eyes, took a deep breath. Wished. Blew out the candle.  
  
And wolfed down the cupcake faster than Rodney could blink.  
  
Joe cleared his throat from the doorway. "Hey, Rodney. Heard you were looking for me?" He blinked. "Oh, hey. Happy Birthday, Traci."  
  
Traci beamed at him.  
  
Rodney turned to Joe in exasperation. "Does everyone know all of his birthdays except for me?"  
  
"Hers," Traci said patiently.  
  
"We lived together for a couple of decades," Joe said. "I know all their birthdays. So what did you need me for?"  
  
"Math," Rodney said. "'Bye, Traci." He stood up, grabbed Joe's arm, and hustled him back to the lab. In a low voice, he said, "Does Evan know all of their birthdays?"  
  
"I made him a calendar," Joe said. "Where do you think John gets all the cupcakes from? He knows all their favorite flavors."  
  
"Could I get a copy of that calendar?" Rodney asked.  
  
Joe smiled. "Sure. So, math? That's so specific."  
  
Rodney rolled his eyes. "Come on."  
  
After six hours and several heated discussions (shouting matches that sent the other scientists and airmen guarding the lab fleeing), they were closer to the answer, but hadn't quite found it yet, and Rodney was in possession of a little pocket-sized calendar with a couple dozen birthdays marked in it.


End file.
